


Under the Moonlight

by bakugxu



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, POV First Person, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:08:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27958160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakugxu/pseuds/bakugxu
Summary: Just a really fluffy oneshot! Can be read as timeskip Armin or younger, whichever works for you! Just thought it was cute <3
Relationships: Armin Arlert & Reader, Armin Arlert/Reader, armin arlert x reader
Comments: 12
Kudos: 96





	Under the Moonlight

I was sitting underneath a tree, staring up at the silver mirror in the dark sky as a decent breeze carried a nice aroma in the summer air. With my knees pulled to my chest, I kept my eyes upwards as footsteps sounded behind me in the grass. Armin came around the tree, looking down at my compact body. He glanced upwards before looking back at myself.

He had opened his mouth to say hi, but before he could, I spoke up.  
“Why does the moon look so pretty all of the time?” I questioned, still not looking away for a moment until the blond male sat down close next to me.  
“I don’t know, but it is.” Armin stretched one of his legs out, the other bent as he had his head turned to look at me.

I gave him a smile and rested against him a little, his arm moving to rest around my shoulders.  
“It’s also really nice out too.” Armin added.  
“This kind of weather is my favorite besides thunderstorms.” I yawned a little, making Armin poke my cheek.  
“If you’re tired then why don’t we go to sleep? We don’t have to stay out this late.”  
“No it’s fine.” I reached over to push down on his knee, and he complied.

I turned my body to face Armin’s, my legs overlapping his own but copying what he was doing with his one leg prior. I leaned up to press a kiss to his chin, and he pressed a kiss to my lips.  
“I like spending time with you away from everyone else..” I added and I nuzzled my forehead against his shoulder.  
Armin wrapped his arms around my waist and gave me a smile and a light exhale laugh.

We stayed silent for a few minutes before I broke the silence.  
“Uhm,” I had my hands in my lap as I played with my fingers.  
“Remember when we were little and you used to tell me about your book about outside of the walls?”  
“Of course?” He asked with a slight questionable tone.  
“And we’d imagine and describe what different types of things looked like?”  
Armin nodded.  
“Oceans made of fire,” Little sparkles glistened in his eyes.  
“Landscapes of ice.” He added.

“You know that fuzzy feeling we’d get?” I questioned and he nodded once more.  
“Well.. what about out there?” I had a small blush on my face as I turned my head and pointed up at the sky, Armin looking up as well.

Armin didn’t respond for a moment.  
“All of those stars.. what if there’s other things out there too?” I spoke softly, and Armin looked back down at me in awe.  
“Maybe there is?” He saw my eyes glisten with excitement, and I hugged him.  
“Imagine if we could go to the moon..” I blushed, and he hugged me tight back.  
Armin chuckled and leaned his head down to rest his forehead against my own.  
“I’d love to.” He kissed me again, this time a bit harder as we closed our eyes.

Parting my lips, Armin tilted his head slightly to kiss me deeper. He ran his tongue across my bottom lip slowly, taking my light gasp as a move to swirl his tongue along with mine. Armin reached up with his hand and rested his palm on my cheek, and I gently wrapped my smaller hand around his wrist as I shuddered.

Our kiss broke after a little, our eyes half lidded and our cheeks pink.  
“You’re so pretty…” Armin stared at me, his attitude not faltering.  
Instead my own faltered, my cheeks becoming a darker pink as I looked at him with a flustered expression.  
“I- waah,” I covered my face with my hands, the breeze blowing some of my hair all over my shoulders.  
“But I-”  
“No buts.” Armin huffed softly and puffed out his cheeks playfully, then pulled my hands down.

I let out a little whine and I sighed.  
“I like looking at you..” Armin admitted.  
“I-I like looking at you too..” He gave me a big closed eyed smile, the blush on my cheeks never leaving.  
“I know, you’re always staring at me.” Armin laughed loud.  
“What?! You stare at me too!”  
“Not as much as you do.”  
“That’s a lie and you know it.” I narrowed my eyes and yawned.  
Armin stuck his tongue out at me and grunted.

The breeze blew again, our hair flowing along with the sound of the leaves in the trees.  
“Maybe~” He laughed, and held me a little closer.  
Armin started to slowly trace designs on my upper arm with his finger, closing his eyes as we became silent.

Goosebumps formed on my skin from the contact, and I eventually closed my eyes as well, focusing on his touches. After a little, my head slightly slumped forward, and very softly started to snore.  
Armin peeked his eyes open, watching me quietly for a moment once he realized I was sleeping.

“Hun, wake up.” Armin whispered, poking my cheek, making me let out a little whine.  
“Let’s go to bed, you’re falling asleep..” He spoke in a deep, tired voice.  
“Can you carry me..?” I asked in a tired voice as well as I rubbed my eye.  
“Piggy back?” Armin’s cheeks turned a little pink, thinking how I was acting while tired was cute.  
“Mhm..”

I then lifted my legs and pivoted my bottom so he could move. Armin stood on his tip-toes and stretched, his eyes squeezing shut; his fists in the air. He yawned while I stood up and stepped closer to him. I gently slid onto his back after he had bent down enough for me to do so, and he bounced me up to get a better grip on me.  
“Thank you Armin..” I wrapped my arms around his shoulders, pressing a kiss behind his ear.  
“Mhmm.” He hummed as he carried me back to the barracks, and brought me inside of the male’s dorm with him.

Soft snores were heard from the dorm, everyone already sleeping considering how late it was. Armin shut the door and I softly plopped onto the floor. I looked around as Armin took his shoes off and I did the same. He quietly walked to his bunk, me padding behind him. He climbed up the ladder to the top bunk of the bunkbed he shared with Jean, and motioned for me to come up. I bit my lip and quietly went up the ladder, looking at Jean while careful of not waking him up.

“You sure they won’t say anything to Levi..?” I whispered as Armin moved over so I could have the wall side of the mattress.  
“I’m sure, they didn’t last time anyway?” Armin shrugged.

I layed down, my back against the wall while Armin spread the blanket out for the both of us.  
“Fine..” I leaned forward after Armin laid down, and he wrapped his arms around my waist, my head against his chest.  
“We should-” I got cut off from another yawn.  
“We should make bagels for breakfast..” I suggested, my eyes already closed.

Armin smiled and pressed a kiss to the top of my head as he wrapped the blanket around our bodies.  
“That’s fine.~”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! (:  
> Follow me on instagram! @bakugxu


End file.
